


Same Again

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has enough common sense to text Kasamatsu while hailing a cab (KUROKOCCHI PREGNANT GONE TO HOSPITAL OMG I’M GOING TO BE A DAD), which Kasamatsu responds to a few seconds later (SRSLY WTF), but Kise is too worried to message him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Again

Title: Same Again  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Pairing: Kise/Kuroko  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

Inspired by [this adorable comic](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=32151435) where Nigou has puppies. <3

~~

“Female?” Riko blinks. “Wait, I thought Nigou was a boy.”

“So did I,” says Kuroko, “until this happened.”

He holds the dog up to display her bulging belly, and Riko emits a shriek not unlike the sound of a car alarm going off.

“OH. MY. GOD!”

She starts babbling on about something that involves the words “puppies” and “fluffy” and “adorable” while the rest of the basketball club gathers round for a closer look.

“It’s going to be tough once they’re born,” Hyuuga comments, patting Nigou on the head. “You’re going to have to find homes for them, too.”

“We’ll keep them,” Riko says. 

“Where?” says Hyuuga, attempting to be the voice of reason.

“In the club room.”

“And who’s going to take care of them?”

“Everyone!”

Hyuuga explains that it won’t be possible, that she’s being unreasonable, that her judgement is just clouded by cuteness and that, more importantly, there’s no way the school will allow it, but Riko is in a world of her own, and it’s one that’s filled with flowers and sparkles and rainbows.

“I was wondering why we hadn’t seen her in a while,” says Koganei. “Now we know why.” Then he puts on a gushy, high-pitched baby voice as he strokes Nigou under the chin. “Someone’s gonna be a mommy real soon.”

“Will she be okay?” Kiyoshi asks.

“She had a check-up at the vet’s recently,” Kuroko replies, “and everything was fine. He told me to call if there were any problems with the birth, but he said there shouldn’t be a problem.”

Kagami is the only member who hangs back, and his tone is cautious when he says, “Puppies don’t bite, do they?”

“They’re blind, deaf and completely helpless when they’re born,” Kuroko says dryly. “I doubt they’d be much of a threat.”

And that’s the cue for the rest of the team to turn on him, while Nigou merely curls up in Kuroko’s arms and falls asleep through the noise.

~~

It’s raining when Kise finishes his shoot and the reception isn’t too great when he answers his cell phone. There’s a burst of static, followed by Kuroko’s voice, and it’s a struggle for Kise to make out the words.

“Sorry,” he says, “what was that?”

He doesn’t catch the first part of Kuroko’s response, but he manages to get “giving birth” and “please hurry” before the line goes dead.

It takes a moment for Kise to put the pieces together, and when he does, his jaw drops in shock.

He has enough common sense to text Kasamatsu while hailing a cab (KUROKOCCHI PREGNANT GONE TO HOSPITAL OMG I’M GOING TO BE A DAD), which Kasamatsu responds to a few seconds later (SRSLY WTF), but Kise is too worried to message him back. He had no idea Kuroko was even expecting, especially as it’s only been a few weeks since they last saw each other, and he doesn’t recall him looking any different than usual, but then Kise remembers there are some people who don’t even know they’re having a baby until it actually pops out, and he doesn’t really get how that works, but if it happens to other people, then it can happen to Kuroko, so he heads straight to the maternity ward when he reaches his destination. His concern grows even more when the clerk is unable to find Kuroko’s name on the list of inpatients, and she has to call someone over to calm Kise down when he borders on being hysterical, but then his phone rings again, and the reception is much better this time.

“Kise-kun, where are you?”

It’s Kuroko’s voice, and Kise almost collapses in relief at the sound of it.

“That’s what I want to know! I’m at the hospital right now, but they’re telling me you’re not on the admissions system.”

“Wait,” says Kuroko, confused, “why are you calling from the hospital?”

“What?” Kise is equally bewildered. “You mean you’re somewhere else? Like in a taxi or something?”

“No, I’m at home.”

“Then get one! Will you be okay on your own? Are you in pain? What am I talking about, of course you are. You’re having a baby, after all.”

“I’m really not.”

“But before,” Kise garbles, “when you rang me on my way to the train station, you said you were in labour.”

“Not me,” Kuroko says, “Nigou. She’s having puppies.”

“She? I thought it was a he?”

Kuroko explains the whole situation, and Kise is left feeling more than a little bit foolish, so he apologises sheepishly to the ward clerk and excuses himself. It’s late when he finally turns up at Kuroko’s house, and the puppies have all been safely born, so there’s no need for him to even be there really, but Kuroko makes tea and brings him cake anyway. They laugh about it afterwards, and Kise supposes it’s his own fault for jumping to conclusions, although Kuroko thanks him for his concern, and he looks slightly touched, but he still calls Kise an idiot.

“I panicked,” he admits, “but I didn’t want to be a nuisance by getting in touch with the veterinary surgery at this hour, so I thought I’d call you instead. Everything turned out fine in the end, though.”

Going from feeling stupid to feeling useless over not being there for Kuroko in his hour of need, Kise hugs him tight. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner. And I’m sorry for getting the wrong impression and making such a huge fuss.”

Kuroko rubs his lower back soothingly. “You do realise Aomine-kun will never let you live this down, right?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Kise grimaces when he pictures Aomine howling with laughter inside his mind. “But still,” he adds, kissing the top of Kuroko’s head, “I’m glad it’s all okay now.”

“Yeah,” Kuroko agrees. “Me too.”

They both turn to look at Nigou who’s lying in her basket, and she wags her tail tiredly when Kuroko reaches out to pet her. Six tiny puppies huddle up against her, and Kise prods the one nearest to him gently with his index finger.

“They’re too cute,” he says. “Let’s keep the lot.”

“Somehow,” says Kuroko, “I feel as if I’ve heard this conversation before.”

“But we should,” Kise insists, “and then maybe you’ll get broody and start wanting babies of your own.”

Kuroko doesn’t seem to think so, but Kise likes the idea more and more, and if he wore Kuroko down into dating him, then he’ll someday get round to doing the same again.


End file.
